walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Marco (Comic Series)
Marco is a character first encountered in Issue 128 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead, along with Ken. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Marco's life before the apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse A New Beginning In uncharted territory, Marco is seen riding one of The Hilltop's horses (with Ken) when the duo come across a pack of wild horses. Marco urges that they should head back, but Ken - eager to bring the horses back to The Hilltop - heads off in a rush to try and wrangle the horses. In his haste, Ken plows through several roamers, causing the horse to crash. The horse dies from the crash, while Ken nearly gets himself killed as well. As Ken struggles to lift the dead horse off of his leg, one of the roamers tries crawling to him but is killed as Marco catches up to him. He manages to get the horse off of Ken's leg as more of the undead begin to appear. After helping Ken onto his horse, the two ride off. As they do, Ken groans how much his leg hurts, to which Marco responds that he really needs to worry about how pissed Maggie will be after finding out they lost a horse. As they ride through a field, Ken appears ill and falls off the horse, claiming he cannot go on any further. Marco then climbs off the horse to assist Ken. As they talk, the horse gallops away and roamers begin to close in. The duo attempts to catch up to the horse as Ken wonders what the sound of the roamers really is. Later on, they continue their journey back to The Hilltop. Exhausted, they hide in a ditch as a herd passes by. They both hear whispers from the herd and assume the zombies are speaking. An unknown period of time passes before Marco is rescued by guards after being found alone near the road to The Hilltop. After being treated and waking up, he reveals that he left Ken to die, saying that the whispers that seemingly came from the roamers scared him. Whispers Into Screams At the medical office, Marco tells Maggie and Jesus that he left Ken to die, and that he'd heard at least three roamers whispering. Jesus deduces it's the same group of people that attacked him. He then lets Marco know that the whispers he heard were coming from a group wearing suits of roamer skin, confirming to Marco that he isn't crazy. Life And Death Marco - along with most of The Hilltop Colony - witnesses Gregory's hanging and hears Maggie's speech. Later on while at the fair, he is shown looking for Ken, who - unbeknownst to Marco - was killed by Alpha and the Whisperers. No Turning Back After being informed of Ken's death by Rick, Marco mourns the loss of his friend. He then blows up at Rick, calling him a coward and ultimately questioning his leadership while suggesting that Maggie should have control over the communities, as she knows how to deal with a threatening situation. He attends the meeting, asking Maggie if she has an opinion on Rick's plan to defeat the Whisperers. Call To Arms Marco is seen with the rest of the Militia, shooting roamers to practice for the impending war against the Whisperers. He does well while Vincent almost dies. He then returns back to Alexandria. Marco is later shot in the leg by Paul, who mistakes him for a Whisperer, as he'd never seen him. Relationships Ken It can be assumed that Marco and Ken cared for each other and were good friends. Marco took care of Ken the best he could whenever Ken got injured and became ill. When Marco and Ken were overwhelmed by an oncoming horde of zombies, they hid in a ditch, waiting for the horde to pass by. After Marco escapes without Ken, he starts to feel guilty for leaving his friend behind. He then asks people at The Hilltop to go back and search for Ken, before mentioning that he heard the dead speak. Rick Marco respected Rick, but when he decided he didn't want to rush into war against the Whisperers, Marco called him a "pussy" and suggested that Maggie should take over all the communities. It can be assumed that Marco is onboard with Rick's campaign to challenge the Whisperers. Harlan Carson To Be Added Appearances Trivia *Marco's name was revealed in an interview with Stefano Gaudiano.http://the-walking-dead-interviews.wikia.com/wiki/Stefano_Gaudiano_Interview **This makes Marco the second character to have his name revealed somewhere other than comic, the first being Charlie the Hunter. However, Marco's name was mentioned in the issue after his first appearance. References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Hilltop Colony Category:Comics Category:Forever Alone Category:Alive